C & D Forever
by mypersuasion
Summary: Cosima and Delphine are ex-girlfriends who still remain very close after their break up. They have an amazing connection after all. But sometimes you have to rethink in your own life by yourself.


**Hello everyone. This idea came upsome days ago while I was thinking in some possible Cophine scenarios and the movie Celeste and Jesse Forever came to my mind so yeah, fic inspired in this movie. There will be scenes very similar to some in the movie but the lines and situations are all original and suitable to those two. I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I may need a beta. Please report me any grammatical mistakes you see. See ya soon! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>X-X<strong>

- What should I order? – Cosima murmur with herself, eyes hovering over the options on the menu.

- You I don't know but I'll get the oysters.

- I thought you didn't like oysters.

- Well, I like their texture. Remind me of something else. – the blonde shrugged her shoulders, a small smirk quickened at the edge of her lips.

- Hmmm Doctor Cormier, why you have to be so nasty? – Cosima insinuated before them both started to giggle behind their menus.

- Oh God. – Sarah let out a heavy sigh at the other edge of the table, taking a long sip of her Daniels.

The restaurant was more like a pub serving all type of food. It was where the group of friends – which included Cal and Felix, Sarah's boyfriend and foster brother respectively, Sarah herself, Alison, Cosima and sometime later, Delphine – did their weekly meet up. Today was that day where almost anyone could make it so there were only four people at the table: Cal and Sarah on one side Cosima and Delphine on the other.

Cal cleared his throat, always sensing Sarah's mood too well and lifted his hand to wave at Bobby.

- Hey guys, are you ready to order? – the tattoed girl asked, putting a pen and notepad out of her pocket.

- I'll have another Daniels with rocks and a fish and fries. – Sarah was fast with her order. If she had to stay all night seeing those to interact she would need more drinks.

- Same for me, Bobby. Bring me a beer though. – Cal scratched at his well-kept beard.

- I'll have the oysters. And another glass of wine, please.- Delphine hang the menu out for Bobby.

- You heard the pretty lady, Bobby, same for me.

- I didn't know you two… - the blonde girl pointed between the two women with her pen.

- Oh, we are not.

- Oh, sorry. I'll be back quickly. - she left with a confused look in her face.

And that was the entire reason of why Sarah was so annoyed. Cosima and Delphine were girlfriends for more than four years and then they broke up. They broke up but awkwardly continue the same routine they had when living together. They still hung out all the time and most of it acted like a couple they officially were before seven months ago. It was always an oddly torture to see them acting like nothing had changed.

- You asked me remember you tomorrow you have to pick the sprays and layouts. I can give you a ride so we can have lunch together. – Delphine spoke, tucking at a dread that was peeking out of the tight bun in Cosima's head.

- Noted. And I think we should pass by the ice cream shop, I heard there's a new flavor that's driving everyone crazy.

- Bloody hell! – Sarah almost shouted fists falling heavy on the table – Can you two stop doing that?

- Doing what? – Cosima looked genuinely confused.

- Acting like a bloody couple! We cannot stand that anymore!

- But we're not… - Delphine started then paused shaking her head while her eyes were between Sarah and Cal, who's eyes were giving both women a "you know she's right" look.

- Wait, we?

- Yeah, Miss Brains. The rest of us cannot see you two acting like that anymore.

- We're being normal, like always.

- Normal? There's nothing normal with you two starting from how you broke up seven bloody months ago and you still live in Delphine's studio while she lives by your side. What's bloody wrong with you?

- Nothing. I mean, we totes agreed that I could stay in the studio. It's easier for me to get to work. And Del is good with it. – Cosima defended them, brows knit over her glasses.

- See? That's what I'm talking about! I thought you broke up because Delphine couldn't stand be near you anymore and you needed more space from her obsession in control every step of your lives.

- That's not true. We were living and wanting very different things, that's why we broke up.

- Well, genius, it seems like you two doesn't know the real meaning of 'breaking up'. You should think about this. Bollocks. I mean, you guys still have sex? 'Cause it wouldn't surprise anyone at all.

- Don't be a bitch, Sarah.

- I'm not being a bitch, that's just the facts bitching on you.

- Where's Bobby? I want my dinner so I can go home. – Cosima barked while Delphine rubbed her bare arm, suddenly very quiet.

The dinner was very silent after Sarah's remarks. Cal and Delphine talked a little about economy as usual and then Cosima asked for the bill, getting out of the restaurant in no time with Delphine following right behind.

- You think Sarah is right? – Delphine asked, hands in her pockets and eyes glued on her high heels while Cosima was searching for her keys.

They had strolled until home in silence. Delphine had carefully open the wooden gate that'd given access to her back doors and Cosima's front door.

- What? – the dreadlocked woman turned her head stopping her action.

- Sarah made some points that were… considerable.

- Seriously, Del?! We were friends before being girlfriends, why wouldn't we keep our friendship after all?

- You're right, but I think maybe… maybe we should spend less time together. I don't know, try a relationship. Sarah said those things and I just saw that we spend a lot of time together and don't even realize that. Which was the last time you gave attention for you dissertation?

- I don't know. One month ago I guess.

- See? That's what I'm talking about. I think… I think we may be distraction each other of living our individual lives a little.

Cosima said nothing, her eyes hovering over the blonde's face that was chewing at her bottom lip while waiting for an answer.

- If that's what you want…

- That's not what I want, you know that but I think that's what is best for both of us.

- Yeah, ditto. – Cosima opened her door.

- I hope we are OK with it.

- You still will give me a ride tomorrow.

- Sure. Love you, Cosima. Bonne nuit.

- Love you too, Del. Goodnight.


End file.
